Crown molding is an ornamental strip used to cover a seam or interface in a building, such as the perimeter of ceiling or at the tops of cabinets. Crown molding segments often interface at corners, such as the corner of a room or cabinet. Crown molding segments can have different spring angles, i.e., the angle a crown molding segment is designed to mount against a wall at. Creating crown molding segments that properly align in a corner requires a compound angled cut. One technique to create the compound angled cut is to use a miter saw to make an angled cut while holding a crown molding segment at an angle equivalent to the spring angle of the crown molding segment.